This invention relates to a floor sweeper with a unitary frame.
It is already known to provide a floor sweeper with at least one rotatable brush roller and an adjacent dust pan, and wherein the brush roller is mounted in end bearings for sweeping debris into the pan. It is also already known to construct the dust pan with a bottom, end walls and a rear wall and to mount the pan for pivoting on the axles of the sweeper wheels. Furthermore, sweepers are known which include a mounting device for the wheels, brush roller and bail, with said mounting device disposed inwardly of the peripheral sweeper frame. It is also known to dispose the sweeper wheels in engagement with the roller brush so that the former rotatably drives the latter as the sweeper is translated back and forth over the floor.